


the adventures of billy and tommy

by cakesandpuppies (someonesaveme)



Series: soul twins [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Twins, maximoff twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesaveme/pseuds/cakesandpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of drabbles and oneshots and AUs of my favorite twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey, Tommy. Isn't grandpa so _cool_?"

"Yeah, Billy. I'll say. He sure is..."

" **Stop**."

" _Mag **neat** o."_

"I have no grandchildren."

* * *

 

"Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to watch Game of Thrones?"

"Hey! I like Game of Thrones. It just loses its appeal when I'm with you..."

"Oh my god, they're going to  _show_ them doing it? Oh my god. Nope. Billy, turn it off. Turn it off now."

"Tommy..."

"Don't you 'Tommy' me, Altman. They're twins.  _Twins_. This is a bit too close to home base for me to--"

"Ted, I have to agree with Tommy here. It's one thing when I don't have to look my own twin in the eye while watching them bang but..."

"You two both know they're nothing like you right? I mean, aside from the obvious gender thing,  they've got that whole proper,  ye olde European grammer thing going on. Abd the way they dress... Plus, they're older and powerful and scary. And they've got an estranged younger sibling, which you guys notably lack. And they've got kids and are both in complicated marriages."

"Altman, I don't care if--"

"Wanda and Pietro."

"...what?"

"Wanda. And. Pietro."

"..."

" **Okay** , movie time over. Come on guys, we're going to go and..."

"Gouge my eyes out."

"And wash the blood away with bleach."

* * *

 

"Sooooooo..."

"Whattya want, Kaplan?"

"David..."

"Nope."

"And you..."

"We are not talking about this."

"He's cute."

"Altman will be sooo jealous."

"And I really like his butt."

" **Ohmigod**."

"What? It is a nice butt. I mean, sure Ted's is firm and pretyy freaking sweet, but David's has got shape you know? I mean, I have never seen a bubble butt with that much bubble. You know what I mean, Tommy, don't play innocent. I mean, I would never do it behind Teddy's back, but I would want to touch it you know. Just once..."

" _Kaplan..._ "

"And he's pretty brave too. Following the lot of us into battle with no powers or anything."

"Stop."

"And smart. Well, duh..."

"Kaplan, I mean it..."

"And it was certainly good of him to track us all down just to help you."

"Stop _talking_..."

"And I mean, what he did witg Teddy was not cool but water under the bridge. And he knows our favorite foods, which is a plus because he's treating us until he's old enough to apply for retirement. Speaking of which, a job is a huge plus..."

_**"OK FINE! I LIKE DAVID ALLEYNE AND AM SUPER ATTRACTED TO HIS BUBBLE BUTT AND I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE CROPPED A SUPER SPEED FEEL LIKE FIVE TIMES ALREADY. AND I LIKE HIS STUPID HEROICS AND DUMB BRAIN. AND HE LOOKS DAMN FINE IN WORK CLOTHES. AND I GET ALL FUZZY THINKING ABOUT HIM COMING AFTER ME WITH YOU GUYS. AND HE KNOWS MY FAVORITE COOKIE TYPE AND GETS ME IT SOMETIMES. ARE. YOU.** **SATISFIED?"**_

"..."

"..."

"I fucking knew it."

"I'll kill you."

"So he gets you oatmeal chocolate chip? For real?"

__

* * *

 


	2. through fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one

* * *

 

Billy hadn't been thinking. He'd just rushed into the fire, regardless of the fact that his magic was basically kaput from magicking out five previous fires. Of course he had.

" _Stupid Kaplan_ ," Tommy thinks as he runs as fast as he can towards the building Billy disappeared into about half an hour ago.

But truth be told, Tommy's tired too. Billy's not the only one who's been putting out fires all day. He just happens to be one of the ones best qualified to do so. Which us why he was all alone, on the other side of NYC when he ran off to play the stupid hero.

NYC needs to be about 50 miles smaller, in Tommy's opinion. 

And Billy really needs to stop doing the Avengers any favors.

'Wiccan can handle it' Tommy's ass.

But this isn't the time to do any useless Avenger bashing. This is the time to run. Fast.

Tommy passes by a blur of colors that he belatedly recognizes as the Avengers. He thinks one of the--Iron Fist? Dragon Fist? Whatever--tries to make a grab for him.

Psh. As if.

Tommy streaks by and barely hears the screams of protest.

"Speed, Iron Man is already..."

Right. And if Iron Man is  _so great_ at this, then why hasn't anyone heard from Billy in half an hour?  ** _Why did Billy have to rush into a flaming building in the first place?_**

And Tommy supposes that may be a bit unfair. Billy's dumbly heroic and stupidly nice and always feels moronically guilty about everything. As if any of the Avengers stood a chance agaisnt his 'save people' instinct.

Still. They've never done a damn thing for Billy (except try to kill him) and Billy might die for them in return. And now they're asking Tommy to just sit back and let it happen? 

Yeah.

No.

Tommy doesn't slow down for long enough to feel the heat. The adrenaline will wear off and it'll kick in eventually but hopefully he'll be on his way out with his dumbass (younger) twin by that time.

Tommy zips across the first, second, and third floors before he feels the heat.

Burning, searing heat. And Billy may be trapped in this.

The thought forces him to run that much faster.

He runs until the sixth floor where a bpue glow emenates and flickers at the end of the hall, last room on the right. That's where he finds Billy, a shield thrown around him and an injured Iron Man, desperately trying to heal a old man who stopped breathing, Tommy guesses, at least a good 15 minutes ago.

Tommy runs over and through the shield, which is apparently only good for keeping smoke and searing heat out. He reaches down and pries Billy's hands up.

"We have to go."

"No! I can do this. I had his heart started..."

"And you can start it fifty times again. Doesn't mean a damn thing if it can't keep going. We have to go."

"But..."

"Billy, I am not leaving this building without you and this building is not holding that much longer."

Billy breaks down then, sobbing and shaking. His magic flickers. On and off. As it does, the building gives a heart stopping lurch.

"Tommy, I... I can't. I've got nothing left in me and-and you've got to get Iron man out at least. I can't--I've been keeping thia place up with magic and it won't last much longer..."

Tommy starts to protest. Billy cuts him off.

"LISTEN! The magic--it won't last much longer, even shorter if I try and move. You're not running on full power and even if you were, it'd be not enough to get Iron Man AND this body out of here before this place completely collapses. You've got to get Iron Man out at least. He's still alive. Concussed, I think, but definitely alive. I can get you at least another two minutes or so. Get him--"

"Two minutes is plenty. I can--"

"No! If you move me then that's it. The building will--"

"Even if it does, I'm Quicksilver fast. I can--"

"I doubt even Quicksilver is--"

"He is--"

"The collapse is going to be instantaneous. Listen--"

" **No, you listen!** I. Am. Not. Leaving. You. Here. To. Die!"

Billy's eyes well up and his face crumples.

" **I don't want to die either, you ass! But there is no option two and if it's between saving Tony Stark and my fucking brother or maybe,** **if we're lucky, saving me then--** "

Luckily, right then, option two comes crashing through the window in the form of one green, blonde, armored, and super strong boyfriend. Tommy is grabbing Billy and zipping out the door the second Teddy has Iron Man slung over his shoulder.

* * *

 

Eli is furious and frantic. Kate is just frantic. Cassie is growing then shrinking then growing again. Vision hasn't moved for about 3 hours. Teddy alternates between asking for any news and attempting to rip all his hair out. And Tommy...

Tommy is vibrating. Actually vibrating.

He's not sure if he's mad or upset or panicked or what. But he's vibrating and outside because it really isn't the time for company right now.

Stupid Billy.

Stupid Billy and his stupid heroing. Tommy takes back anything he ever said about Billy needing to be a hero. Billy needs to go to school, get hitched, adopt 2.5 kids and a dog, and never ever ever ever go anywhere near anything more dangerous than a toothpick ever again.

Scratch that. No toothpicks. Billy is much more imaginative for his own good.

"Tommy? Billy's out of the ICU and we can see..."

He sees the rest of his team as he rushes by them. They're as ready to go as he is. But he's Speed. None of them stand a chance.

"I'm sorry, sir but only family..."

"I am family. We're twins. Don't you see the resemblance?"

It's all Tommy offers the doctor before side stepping her (or shoving her out of the way--either way he's in) and rushing to Billy's bedside and freezing. Freezing because he doesn't actually know what to say. He beat his entire team here and may have just mildly assaulted a doctor but that was all pure instinct. What now? Billy isn't even concious. And Tommy could do what they do in movies but this doesn't seem like the time for that.

In fact, seeing Billy coupled to every machine known to man and then some, Tommy really doesn't think this is the time for anything.

"You're family? Can you help us fill the rest of this out then? Most of it was on record from his previous visits but there's some..."

Aw crap, family. Eventually, Tommy would have to work up the nerve to go see Billy's folks. To tell them what had happened. That Billy suffered from--what was it? It says it on the clipboard--severe exhaustion and dehydration, starvation, three broken ribs, smoke inhalation and subsequent suffocation, and chemical inhalation (because of course the building they were in would have questionable, damaging chemicals--why wouldn't it?).

And even though Billy is expected to make a full recovery (which is what was said after Billy was transferred from surgery to the ICU) this is...

This is too much.

So Tommy runs. Because what people don't understand is that a mutant gene is a bit like a trait and a bit like ADD. It's an undeniable part of them and at the same time it's almost something they can't help but be. They can't just decide not to use it. Tommy can't just decide not to move faster than the rest of the world. Billy can't just decide to not be all powerful and magical. And Tommy bets that Billy never feels more alive than when magic is pulsing through his blood and bursting out through his fingertips. Tommy knows. Because Tommy knows that he definitely never feels more alive than when he's running, passing the rest of the world by while in his sketchers.

And alive is what he needs to feel right now. Now more than ever.

So he runs...

...right into Teddy who is shoving past a nurse.

"He didn't deserve this. Him least of all."

And Tommy's gone.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	3. through fire part 2

* * *

 

Tommy ran until he exhausted himself, which wasn't hard considering the day he's having. He's pretty sure he's somewhere in the Pierenees. For one second, he entertains the thought of going to Wundegore again to look for the Scarlet Mom. And if he finds her...

If he finds her, what? What then? Without Billy there, what could he say? What  _would_ he say? 

_I'm your son. Me and my magical soul twin. I swear he exists, he's just dying in a hospital right now._

_Hi mom. Hope you're not as bat shit as everyone in the world, except my maybe magic twin, seems to believe that you are._

_Why didn't you keep us with you?_

Yeah, okay Tommy. Let's not do that. Let's not find the crazy reality warping lady and shatter her remaining sanity.

Suddenly, Tommy's earpiece buzzes to life. 

"-- _bzzzt--_ Tommy? Tommy, please respond."

Tommy raises a finger to a button on the side of his goggles and does as he's asked.

"What's up, Patriot? Not like you to say please."

"Billy's disappeared. He asked once for you and then bolted when we told him you went to get air," Eli says, and Tommy can hear the disapproval. He just honestly doesn't give a fuck.

"Ran out the side door. We went out right after him but--" Eli continues. 

Tommy feels a sense of dread pool in his stomach. Kidnapped? Mind controlled? Smoke induced insanity? Was it the drugs? Was he allergic? Did Billy accidentally teleport somewhere? Did he lose control? 

"I'll be right back. Give me one minute"

And Tommy takes off.

Tommy's thighs burn and he's running on whatever breakfast he managed to shovel down this morning. His legs hurt, his calves feel tight, his neck is sore, his shoulders and arms burn, and he's still slightly wheezing. But he meant whay he said. He's going to get to that hospital if it's--

But Tommy doesn't even make it out of the mountain range before something lands right bext to him, shoving snow all over him and slowing him down.

Tommy doesn't stop but he does turn around.

Dumb rock, who does it think it is? Falling and crumbling and making a mess and  _glowing blue?_

Tommy screeches to a halt and runs back. 

_He asked once for you and then bolted..._

Dammit, Billy.

Sure enough, Billy's there in the snow, shivering and sobbing when Tommy reaches him. The blue magic thingy that Billy's doing seems to be preventing him from getting frostbite or something equally as terrible, but from the way the other boy is violently shivering, Tommy guesses that it really isn't doing much else.

"Billy, what the hell?!" Tommy winces as the woeds come out. He figures it's a vaild question but he didn't really mean for it to come out as harsh as it did.

There are tears running down Billy's face, which Tommy figured the cold winds are not helping with, and he tries swiping them off by wiping his face on his shoulder. He only manages to painfully prod one of his eyes, prompting more tears and a whimper. He can't see.  He can't hear over this wind. He can't even remember why he's here.

Then, Billy manages to get one eye open and makes out a shock of green in a shape that vaguely resembles a human.

That's right.

"T-t-t-ommy...alive..."

Tommy's alive. Billy's heart soars with the news.

Because the last he recalls of his twin, in his fuzzy memory, Tommy was trapped in the fire with him. And then some glass broke and Billy blacks out after that. But...but if he was the one that was holding up the building and he blacked out, then Iron Man...and Tommy....

But none of that matters because Billy saw Iron Man in the hospital when he woke up and Tommy is  _right here and alive._

"Hell yeah I'm alive, Witch-boy. You can't shake me off that easily," Tommy says as he scoops Billy up. Magic or no, he's not going to last much longer in this weather. The suits are electronically heated; the hospital gown Billy is sporting is not. 

Tommy scoops up Billy and holds him close, sharing some of the heat. It's then he realizes that Billy is sharing some of his own heat as well.

" _Shit, he's got a fucking fever,"_ Tommy thinks.

And it's high too. High enough that Billy is hardly coherent anymore. That, plus all the drugs means that Billy is just babbling at thia points. He burries his face into Tommy's chest, sobbing and ranting in gibberish, smooshing his nose into Tommy's collarbone as he moves his face back and forth.

Tommy thinks he catches something about teleportation.

"Oh no you don't, little bro. You just sit tight and don't teleport us to the fucking moon or something, okay?"

Billy makes a noise that may have been indignant anger, but there is no magic teleporting to the moon so Tommy is willing to take it.

Tommy runs until they're back in the city, standing right in front of a crazed Eli.

Tommy practically throws Billy at Eli before he himself sways and loses balance.

_IwantTommytobeokay. IwantTommytobeokay. IwantTommytofallonabed. Iwantabedtobeherenow!_

Dammit, Kaplan. No magic, asshat.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	4. through fire part 3

* * *

 

"What the hell were you thinking, Kaplan?" Tommy asks, pacing around the room, "you were already injured so you what? Decided to go and overexert your dumb ass again? See how much  _more_ injured you could be?"

Billy doesn't move. He doesn't talk.

Of course not, he's been asleep for four days now ever since he cast that spell that caught Tommy in midair. He only comes out of it for a few minutes at a time. And every single time, he demands to see the team, to make sure everyone's still up and kicking before conking out again.

And since they all have to rush in here anyways, the team decided to stick around the little hospital room. The staff were sympathetic, but understandably weren't too thrilled. But the Avengers had, apparently, vouched for the team. And when Captain America vouches for a group of teen delinquents, you just kind of go with it.

The Kaplans stayed the first night after Tommy dragged Billy back from their excursion, but had to leave when the two younger Kaplan boys became inconsolable when their older brother still showed no sign of waking come morning. They still come in during visiting hours. Which ended about three and a half hours ago.

"Tommy, give it a rest, will you?" Kate chimes out from her chair in the corner, "He's not going to get better faster because you yell at him every fucking day."

"I don't give a damn if he gets better at all!"

Teddy and Eli bristle at those words, but Kate puts a hand on Teddy and shokts Eli a look.

"Bullshit," is all she says.

No one says anything after that, but Eli is still glaring. 

"Maybe..." Cassie says, "Maybe we should go get some air. Teddy, you especially. You haven't left since we got here after the fight and that was five days ago."

Teddy shifts and grunts, showing how much he likes that idea. Cassie isn't lying though, Teddy seriously hasn't left the hospital. Kate usually goes on food runs at least. Eli and Cassie still have family to get to. Vision always walks Cassie, and sometimes Eli, home. Tommy goes on runs sporadically, when the sound of the machines pumping shit in and out of his twin becomes too much. 

"Well, I think that's a solid plan. Eli and I will go get us some food. The rest of you, take a walk."

Tommy doesn't need to be told twice. He's off, zipping across the entire city, helping take out a couple of muggers along the way.

Five muggers and many rounds around all NYC later and it's still only 9:15PM. Twenty minutes since he was ordered out of the hospital. 

And there's nowhere else to go.

So Tommy zips back to the hospital. And finds Teddy still there.

Surprise, surprise. 

He is genuinely surprised to see that Teddy is sleeping though. Like a log, if logs do that kind of thing. And if logs snored.

"God, baby bro," Tommy says, walking up to Bily's bed, "this is who you're getting hitched to? You'll never sleep again."

Billy doesn't stir.

And Tommy kind of juat crumples. He sits on the floor and grasps Billy's hand.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it when I said I didn't care if you got better. I want you to get better. I want you to get better, but I'm not the genie here, bro. It doesn't mean anything when I say it. But please...just..."

Tommy pokes his head up and looks around. Teddy's still out cold and most of the nurses left a while ago.

So he just sits there, holding Billy's hand and sobbing quietly.

Billy still doesn't stir.

* * *

 

It takes two more days until Billy is up.

The doctor removes the breathing tube and the urine collector (and Billy just knows Tommy will never let him live this down).

He blinks back tears when he sees everyone in the room, alive and well. Then...

"God, my breath is rank. When was the last time I brushed?"

It comes our as little more than a croak, but everyone gets the message and laughs. Suddenly, there's laughter everywhere and someone slips Billy some ice chips.

* * *

It takes another day for Billy to be discharged. They all celebrate by going for pizza and hanging out at the hideout. Billy ends up ordering a salad, which is all he can really handle but he doesn't complain much.

"I've had nothing but hospital jello for a day and a half. I'd be willing to eat Kate's cooking at this point and I'd still be happy."

"You trying to say something, Kaplan?"

"Only that your food is almost as unique as you, Katie."

"You're lucky you're injured, Zappy."

The two stay at the table as the rest of the team squabbles over movie choices.

"He was really worried, you know?" Kate says suddenly, motioning vaguely towards the group with her bottle and taking a swig of her soda right afterwards.

"You'll have to be more specific. There's a lot of 'he's in that general direction."

"Tommy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"It shows."

"Yeah?"

"He hovers."

"Pfft. You've noticed that?"

"How could I not notice? People in China are bewildered. Monkeys in South America are worried. Aliens in outer space are all asking the same question--what is up with Tommy's hovering? I dropped a book the other day and I had it back in my hand before I could blink and thwn I did blink and I had a wrist brace on. I didn't even do anything to that wrist."

Kate smirks and lightly punches Billy in the arm.

"You were worried too."

"You think?"

"Worried enough to teleport your hospital gown clad ass to a fucking moutain range in Europe. You weren't even wearing undies."

"Let me die in peace, okay?"

"You think that Benedick Cucumber saw your naked ass?"

"First off, it's Benedict Cumberbatch and we weren't even in the U..."

"I can't believe you mooned Europe."

"Omigod, Katie. I did not moon all of Europe."

"They all saw your butt."

"Go away, will you?"

Kate laughs but goes over to the rest of the Team. Five minutes later, Tommy comes over.

"Kate said you wanted to see me."

" **Kate...** "

"Oh, that was good, baby bro. Very supervillian-esque. You should consider a change in career."

"Yeah, maybe. This one doesn't even have dental."

"Criminal. And they sent me to prison."

Tommy plops down on the chair next to Billy.

"So," Billy starts, "thanks. And sorry. For worrying you."

Tommy looks Billy over with a critical eye.

"De nada."

They sit in silence, watching as Eli falls to the floor as Kate tackles him.

"So it looks like we're watching 'Clueless'. You like that movie, right?"

"Tommy," Billy takes a deep breath, "when you went into thr building, my memory's still a bit shot, but there was a man I was trying to...what..."

Tommy grabs Billy's arm and turns him so that the two are looking at each other.

"Do not go there, Kaplan. There was nothing you could have possibly done that you didn't try. You almost fucking died trying to save that man, you hear me? Died. What else do you think you could have done?"

Billy looks down.

"I know, I know. But just... I've got all this power, you know? Reality warping. Magic. Electrowhatever. I ought to be able to save one building, one guy. I mean, if I'm not an asset then what am I? I'm dangerous, Tommy and I..."

Billy takes a gasping breath.

"I could screw everything up in a heartbeat. And the only way to-to prove that I won't to the Avengers, to everyone, to me..."

Tommy turns Billy's face to look at him.

"The only way to prove it is if I'm more good than bad. That way I can know that I won't become...well, Wanda. But what's the point of risking having me around if I can't even do any good?"

"Risking having you around?!" Tommy asks, louder than he meant.

The team heard that one.

"Yes! Risking! Risking, Tommy. I'm dangerous, they're all right about that. But if I do enough good then at least I'm worth risking. But more and more all I'm doing is..."

"Billy..." and that's Teddy.

"I just need to know, Tommy. Was I close? Could I have saved him?"

Tommy doesn't bother answering. He just squeezes Billy's arm.

Billy doesn't look like he really wants an answer anyways. 

"I wonder if this is how Wanda felt."

Tommy lightens his grip.

"When we find her, we can ask her."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Now come one, baby brother, let's go watch a hot blonde commit some incest."

"We don't even know who's older, Tommy. And 'Clueless' is a classic..."

* * *

(End)


	5. too much hugging (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's a hugger.

* * *

 

Tommy has always known Billy's a hugger. His life (or at least all the good parts of it) is completely centered around the team after all. His life is Kate's unnatural obsession with any and all weapons, Teddy's truly frighteningly large action figure collection, David's completely alphabetized computer files, Noh-Varr's weird ass old music, America's America-clothes, and Billy's hugging. And it's hard to miss the fact, in any case. Billy will hug anything that moves if you let him.

And it doesn't stop at hugging. No no no. Hand grabbing, arm grabbing, leaning into, laying head on lap. Basically, if it's some form of skin contact, Billy will eat it up like he's starved for contact (as if his boyfriend's hands aren't all over him 24/7).

Tommy, on the other hand, less so.

Oh he'll stand there for Billy's hugs, sure. But that doesn't mean he likes it. 

**It doesn't, okay?** **  
**

He stands there because... because if he didn't Billy (the big baby) would probably cry and then Kate'd probably kill him. Yeah. That's why he allows the hugs. For Kate. Sorta.

So after he and Noh-Varr manage to limp back to HQ from this week's latest mission, he expects Billy's usual 'welcome back' hug for both of them. Nothing  _too_ terrible, usually just an arm slung around the shoulder and a few pats. Tommy can deal with that. What he can't deal with is 135 pounds of magic soul twin crashing into him and practically fusing into his chest. 

"What the hell?!" Tommy yells at the same time Billy screeches,

"I thought you  _died_!"

"Died?" Tommy says flatly, "You gotta stop listening to those news reporters, bro. You know they exaggerate. Think it'll make the Avengers try harder to keep us in school or something."

"No, you moron. I-I... it was a vision! I had a vision about the vortexes and..."

"A vision?"

Impossibly, Billy clings on tighter. Grabbing the back of Tommy's head almost painfully and shoving Tommy's face into his neck. 

"Yes!"

"You on something?" Tommy asks, trying to pry Billy off to see if he's actually for real about this, "Since when do  **you** get visions?"

Billy groans impatiently, "Since today, I guess! Never mind that! When you started going into the portal, I had this vision of what was on the other side."

Tommy vaguely remembers that. It was a pretty big fight this time. Captain America and Thor were both there. Some wannabe magic user with a powerful ancient weapon. Shouting something about destiny or fate or being picked on as a child. Something traumatic, Tommy's sure. In the middle of the fight, Tommy suddenly got sucked up into the air and flew about 50 feet straight into his giant-ass vortex thing before Thor slammed into him out of nowhere and dragged him out (breaking 2 of his ribs in the process, but considering the alternative...)

"Yeah, a small pocket dimension," at least, that's what SHIELD had told him while they bandaged up his ribs and began clean-up.

"Small pocket dimension, my ass!"

And it seems Billy's done trying to explain because all he does now is squeeze Tommy until oxygen is a distant memory. Kate steps up behind Billy. Tommy knows it's her from the clack of her stilettos. He also knows she grinning and looking hella smug because that's basically her resting face and also because she's always amused whenever Tommy's uncomfortable. Ass. 

"Billy, if he's not dead now, he will be soon with the way you're hugging him," she says, placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Glad to see you didn't end up in the Cancer-verse," she says in that amused way that means she really is happy he's back but mostly because she can now snap a photo of Tommy looking constipated and Billy's sudden evolution into an anaconda. 

"What the fricking frack is a Cancer-verse?" Tommy asks.

"It's where you would have ended up," Billy says, sounding shaky and terrified.

Tommy's tempted to crack a joke, but Kate's giving him the 'shut up, Shepherd' look and he's not gonna screw with that while he's still injured and trapped. So he stands there and shuts up, letting Billy hug him. His ribs are just about all healed up anyways, a bit tender but they're basically good. 

Finally, after for-freaking-ever, Billy lets go and steps back. 

"Dude," Tommy says, "You look like shit. Were you crying?"

"No!" Billy denies way too quickly," Shut up, Tommy. The Cancer-Verse! This is serious!"

"Dude, I don't even know what that  _means_. Wanna share with the class?"

"Ugh!" Billy throws his hands up, "You're-you're impossible. Why the hell would you run that close to a magical portal anyways?!"

"I think it stands to reason to say that I. Didn't. See. It."

"It was like half the size of Booklyn, how the hell didn't you--"

"Well,  _sorree_. We can't all have weird visions to tell us when bad shit is going down. The rest of us peons have to make do with out five senses."

"Wha-- **half the size of Brooklyn**. Even with your peon senses you should've--"

" _ **Boys** ," _Kate says, interrupting the imminent argument, "If you two are done talking about your feelings, we ordered some food. Want some?" **  
**

Billy and Tommy look at each other, then back at Kate.

"Dibs on the blueberry pancakes!"

"No, last time you ate all of them. You don't get any this time!"

"That's not how it works!"

"It totally is!"

Kate just sighs.

* * *

 

And if Billy sticks a bit closer than usual to Tommy all throughout dinner, no one points it out.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next i think i'll make tommy worried.


End file.
